1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of transmission of media files, for example, across a network.
2. Description of Art
Media files such as video files often can be large in size, for example, 5 megabytes (MB) or larger. In many instances these large files cannot be transmitted from a source or across a network or cannot be received at a destination due to size constraints at the source, network or destination. For example, if there is a size constraint for files that can be transmitted from the source or across the network, the video file will not be transmitted if that constraint is exceeded. If there is a size constraint for files that can be received at the destination, the video file will not be delivered if that constraint is exceeded. This will result in a “message bounce” back to the sender.
In an attempt to circumvent the size constraints placed within the network, compression techniques have been applied. However, their application is inconsistent. For example, application of compression techniques may not sufficiently reduce the size of the video file. Others compression techniques require extensive trial and error before an appropriate size for transmission is found. Further, some compression techniques could render the video file unwatchable. Moreover, all of these techniques do not provide the sender information on whether a video file to be transmitted is receivable by the destination unless there is prior communication between the receiver and sender, for example, a bounce message from an earlier transmission attempt.
Hence, there is lacking, inter alia, a convenient and efficient manner for transmission of media files to a destination that is appropriately sized based on the size constraints within the origin, network and/or destination.